


Dirty little Secret.

by Milli_Boo900



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dominance, Fluff, M/M, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sexy Times, Smut, Submissive, Teasing, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to keep it their secret. A secret that turned on Spencer Reid oh so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty little Secret.

Reid's Pov  
I love Aaron. I always have, I always will. And I know he loves me too. So when we're on the jet back to Quantico and his hand slips under the table when no one sees to quickly pull me closer then manuvers it so his hand is on my knee, I blush deeply. His fingers are firm, but they have the feeling of safety and gentleness that I've felt on every other inch of my body. His fingers were magic. Something that surprises me every time we're in bed together. I feel the jet beginning to land and pull on my seat belt.

Finally, the jet lands and Aaron and I find a way to cut out early. We all but ran to the car, putting our suitcases in the back, and Aaron getting in the drivers seat whilst I got intonthe passengers side. I kissed his neck and rubbed his inner thigh as he drove, both hands on the wheel. His skin is sweet. Like candy. Jack is at Jessica's house for another 3 days.

We arrive at Aaron's house and we walk in. The nanosecond the door is closed, he's got me pinned to the wall and his kiss is on my lips. He's kissing me roughly, like we haven't been intimate for weeks. I honestly doubt we could last that long. He sucks and nips at my bottom lip, earning a gasp from me. He takes that to his advantage and puts his tongue in.

Its a fight. A battle for sheer dominance. A fight I wouldn't mind losing. An erotic dance that only we seem to know. He sucks on my tongue, then he swirls his around mine. I nearly give in. I try to bring the party into his mouth, but I can't. He wins. And I don't care. He put his hands on my hips and deepens the kiss. My hands tuck under his shirt and untuck it fron his dress pants. His skin is hot. Oh yes - Feverish. I feel his abs. He breaks the kiss for a matter of seconds to pull off my sweater vest, then his lips enclose claim mine once again. I take off his jacket as he unties my tie. Both of the articles of clothing now lay on the floor. He fumbles with the buttons on my shirt and I break this kiss, and even though my sentence was broken up by kisses, my demand was heard.

"Just *kiss* rip *kiss* it off. *kiss*" He changes his hold and his fingers are under the parting of my shirt in between buttons and he does it. He rips the shirt undone, some buttons flying off. He has never been more sexy. The shirt glides to the floor as we begin to cross the threshold to the bedroom. I unbutton his shirt in a flash and that falls to the floor. We both take off our shoes with ease, as well as our socks. We take off eachothers belts as we walk into his bedroom. He flips our positions and pins me to the bed. He pulls off our pants and kisses down to my neck. He bites and licks and suckles on my jaw.  
Neck.  
Collarbone.   
Chest.   
Every.   
Inch.   
And.   
Atom.  
In.   
My.   
Body.

I whine and cry out in pleasure. Is this a dream? Is this my imagination? I know I'm not dead, I've never felt so alive...

"Oh G-God-Aaron please!" I moan out as he touches me. He chuckles lowly.

"What do you want me to do?" He asks. I don't even need to think twice.

"Fuck me, Aaron! Oh fuck me into the bed, fuck me until I'm numb, oh god Aaron-Just do me already!" I moan. He looks up at me with a mixture of shock and lust. He shakes out of his trance.

"Yes Sir." He says with a sexy grin before taking off our underwear and he lines me up. He pushes himself in. I throw my head back in ecstacy. We both moan. Aaron goes teasingly slow.

"Aaron, I'm begging you... Please... Please.... Fuck me fast, fuck me hard, leave bruises, I want the memory to last... Fuck me Aaron... Oh please...." I beg. He grips my hips tightly and picks up his speed at a momentumous speed, pounding into me hard and fast. I let out a higher pitched scream in ecstacy as I grip the bedsheets. I'm panting and sweating, he's giving me everything I crave. Everything I need. He finger dig into my ski as he goes at an impossible speed, surprising me as I gasp for air and moan louder (if humanly possible). He rocks his hips hard and his grip gets tighter. I wrap my legs around his waist as I feel myself coming closer and closer to the edge of my climax, the knot bundling and tightening in the bottom of my abdomen. And yet, his grip gets tighter and he leans close into my ear.

"Hope you like my cum in your cute little ass." He growls sexily. Thats all it took for me to go off the edge and come all over our stomachs. He came inside me and pulled out when he was done. He handed me a towel to wipe off and I took it graciously, wiping our bellies clean. He took the cloth and put it on the bedside table. We got up after a long moment and pulled on our Boxers before slipping under the covers. We cuddled close together.

"I love you Spencer." Aaron says. I smile.

"I love you too, cuddle bug." I reply. He playfully hits my arm. "Aaron."

"Thats better." He said with fake annoyance. We both closed our eyes, me slightly excited to see if he left me bruises...


End file.
